


Sweet Dreams

by SashaDevore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, but this time it gets too gory for you, so you just give up and try to go to your bed (the couch) to sleep but look who stops you, you try reading stories aloud to Saeran for the nth time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDevore/pseuds/SashaDevore
Summary: The word ‘no’ is nonexistent in Saeran’s vocabulary; so when he asks you to read him a story to help him go to sleep, you have no choice but to follow through. That request took place weeks ago; you are currently once again laying down beside Saeran, your head facing the ceiling as your voice breaks the silence of the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pushin this over from tamblr (@sashadevore) enjoy ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

“I’m only reading a short story today, the both of us need to sleep so that the Savior doesn’t think anything strange,” you grumble as you flop down on the bed horizontally, the heavy book you always read from pressing down on your chest uncomfortably. “Shall we read where we left off last night?”

“We didn’t finish?” Saeran asks, entering his bed in the regular bed-entering fashion. You turn your head to the side, watching his expression.

“You fell asleep halfway through,” you remind him with a small smile, and he shakes his head.

“I still heard everything you said,” he mumbles, shifting his body around until he was comfortable. “Get over here; it can’t be comfortable to lay in the position you’re in right now.”

Your cheeks begin to burn, and you lift the book up as you sit up. “It’s… it’s not that comfortable,” you say hesitantly, looking away, “but making me lay down beside you every night is-”

“Just do it,” he grumbles, quickly grabbing your wrist and pulling him to you. Your cheeks become an inferno, as they do every night this happens, and he wraps his arms around your waist in a tight hold before you’re able to even think of escaping. “You have nowhere to go now,” he speaks softly into your ear, and you tremble from the strange feelings that bud inside you, “so how about you stay?”

There is nothing but the sound of your voice in the air, the cicadas that are usually screaming outside silenced by the story you’ve been reading for the past fifteen minutes. “…The two returned home, regaling each other of their tales. However, when the princess’ husband realized what his brother had done, he…” You raise your eyebrow at the next few words presented on the page before slamming the book shut. “Why do I keep reading such gory stories for you before sleeping?”

“How does it end?” Saeran asks softly, ignoring your complaints smoothly.

“Well, I don’t know how it really ends,” you say, rolling over to lay on your side to be more comfortable, “but apparently the husband chops his brother’s head off.”

“And it just ends like that?” He asks, his eyes practically boring into the back of your neck.

“No, but I don’t want to think about the fact that the guy’s head gets chopped off, no matter how it ends,” you whine. You look at the digital clock on the nightstand and sigh in exasperation. “I need to return to my chambers,” you tell Saeran, sitting up slowly. “It’s already two in the morning.”

“You only ever sleep on the couch, though,” Saeran comments knowingly.

“The couch _is_ my chambers,” you grumble. You drop your legs over the side of the bed, about to stand as you continue. “Good night, Saeran.”

“It won’t be a good night without you,” he says quietly, reaching his hand out to you.

“Wh-” you begin to ask with a bewildered tone as he quickly grabs your arm again, pulling you back down to lay next to him. “Saeran, what are you-”

“You need to take better care of yourself,” he murmurs into your ear, sending chills down your spine from the feeling of his breath against your cheek. “The couch is a horrible place to sleep, especially when you have this bed to sleep in.” He wraps his arms around your waist once more to limit your movement, and you don’t fight back. You don’t have the strength to.

“Alright, alright,” you mumble, covering your eyes with your hand. You suddenly feel a chill run through your body, and you look down at yourself in confusion. You quickly realize that you aren’t covered by anything, and attempt to sit up so that you could get the covers out from under you. However, Saeran’s arms around your waist tighten even more, and you find yourself unable to move around.

You groan quietly for a few seconds before turning to Saeran while speaking his name. However, your feel your lips touch his cheek as you turn, and yours turn a deep shade of red. The touch immobilizes you, and Saeran seems to understand this as he turns your head slightly up towards the ceiling. Your mind goes blank as you feel his lips softly graze the corner of your mouth, and you quickly whip your head away from him.

“Ah,” Saeran’s voice chuckles in your ear, “feeling shy, are we?” You cover your face with your hands, shaking your head erratically as you attempt to hide your entire existence in the palms of your hands. You quietly scream into your hands as you feel lips ghost along the skin of your neck.

You hear Saeran begin to laugh, and you fully roll over so that your back faces him. “Can I put the covers on if you’re forcing me to stay?!” You cry out in embarrassment, your nails slightly clawing at your face.

Saeran’s hold around your waist slightly falters, and you feel the covers move from under you. You raise your body in various places as Saeran takes the covers out from under you. Once the blankets are free, Saeran moves them to cover your body, and you grip the edge of the blankets with tight fists as you keep your back to Saeran.

“Why not look at me?” Saeran asks with a slightly husky voice, his breath warming the nape of your neck. You shake your head, pulling the blankets up more to cover part of your face. You hear his whining hum, and pray for your sanity as you feel his hand move up to caress your face. “Please?”

You shake your head once more, attempting to bat his hand away from your face. Saeran sighs, and his hand moves away from your face. You almost sigh in relief before you gasp, feeling his hand move under your shirt. “If you don’t look at me,” Saeran whispers into your ear, “I’ll just have some fun instead.”


End file.
